The Long Trip
by JOEYLOVER9
Summary: Kenshin had a pretty a good life! He met some new friends that cared for him. He also met his love Kaoru Kamiya. They had a son name Kenji. What would happen if someone from a different time period met Kenshin, and loved him too? And maybe wanted to mar


My Long Trip

(A Rurouni Kenshin story)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only Amy.

Summary: Kenshin had a pretty a good life! He met some new friends that cared for him. He also met his love Kaoru Kamiya. They had a son name Kenji. What would happen if someone from a different time period met Kenshin, and loved him too? And maybe wanted to marry him.

That will be chaos. This story is my version of Rurouni Kenshin. So it will have a lot of kissing parts and action with blood and guts too!

I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1 Japan

My name is Amy, I'm a little freshman at Romeville High School. I love anime! I have a boring life. It starts like this! It was my first day of being grounded from everything. The only thing that I can do are reading, writing, playing outside and listen to music. But I was still bored.

I wish that I could be in oldJapan right now. I would live in the 1600's or 1700's. I might find work at a farm. I thought about that all day until it was bedtime. I brushed my teeth and said my prayers to God. I went into a deep sleep. It was about my favorite anime characters. I was dreaming about Kenshin Himura. Kenshin Himura was a tall guy with long reddish-brown hair. He is from 18th CenturyJapan. Kenshin is a very skilled swordsman. Also, he uses "Reverse Blade Sword" in battle. The dream I had was about me liking Kenshin - and kissing him on the lips.

I woke up feeling weird. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the whole room was full of men sleeping. But I was in the upper right corner of the room. I feel so scared that I could cry. By the door there was a young man who was sleeping right next to me. H e looked so innocent, like a little child with a wooden sword when he slept. His hair was long and his face so calm. It reminded me of those love movies that I watch on TV with my mom. I felt safer by him than the other men in the room. I put my head on his shoulder and gently removed the sword out of his hand. I laid the sword on the floor, and moved his hand and placed it on my left shoulder. Then I went back to sleep again.

The next day when I awoke, the men in the room saw me and start to ask me questions about myself. Also, they asked me if I'was from inside of the new government. I was scared, soI just put my head down and said nothing to them. But they wanted me to talk; maybe they thought that I was a pretty girl who trusted that young man that I had slept by. The young man was still a sleep like a baby. That is,until the men grew frustrated with my silence and began yelling at me. They touched me, too. The young man awoke and said something that a guy says to protect his love one. And this how it happened.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" he yelled at them

"We are very sorry! We just wanted to know where she came from?" said one of the men kindly

The men left the room. The only ones left were the young man and myself. He just sat there and said nothing at all to me. Then I said something to him.

"Thank you for standing up for me! What is your name?"

He offered his hand and look at me.

" My... my name is Kenshin Himura!"

He stands up and helps me up too! I looked at him and he just smiled back. For one reason I think that he liked me maybe when he smiled at me. We started to walk to another room for some reason. We stopped at a room. Kenshin said that I needed some clothes to wear and he knows someone who could let me borrow some of her clothes. He knocked on the door and a woman with a red flower kimono took my hand and guided me to the room. She let me try some very pretty kimonos. One very pretty one was all blue, with big blue, green, and yellow flowers.

"I 'll wear this one!"

"Ok - here you go!"

The woman gave me the blue kimono and I put it on. I went back to Kenshin. I opened the door and Kenshin was waiting for me all this time. He was a sleep like little child.

"Kenshin...Kenshin...Kenshin!"

................................................

Please if you have any comments about my story please put it in the review or you can email. My email is ! Thank you for reading my first chapter.


End file.
